The present invention relates to a storage provided with a pair of upper and lower hinges attached to a main body and a door having one side rotatably attached to both the hinges to openably close an opening. More particularly, it relates to a hinge structure.
Heretofore, in a storage or the like in which a storage chamber is constituted and which is provided with a door for openably closing an opening in this storage chamber, a constitution has been employed in which from a viewpoint of convenience in an opening/closing operation, a pair of hinges are attached to the upper and lower portions of the main body provided with the opening, and one side of the door is rotatably supported by both the hinges to openably close the opening.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-312236, a bracket constituting a lower hinge device is constituted of an attachment portion to be attached to the main body via screws, and a substantially horizontal support portion, and a lower member provided with a hollow shaft is attached to the support portion via screws. On the other hand, an attachment portion stopper provided with a hole to be superimposed on a hole formed in a door lower surface is attached to the lower surface of the door via screws, and an upper member provided with an upwardly projecting collar is fixed to the lower portion of this stopper via screws in a state in which the collar is screwed into the hole.
Moreover, the shaft of the lower member is inserted into the downwardly opening inner space of the upper member, whereby the lower part of the door is rotatably attached to the main body. Similarly, the upper part of the door is rotatably attached to the main body via an upper hinge device. In consequence, the door is rotated around one side of the front surface opening to openably close the opening.
In the conventional hinge device constitution, in a case where the door is constituted so as to be rotatable around a predetermined position, for example, the left side portion of the opening as one faces the door, the bracket attached to the lower member provided with the shaft is formed into a shape only to be attached to the left lower portion of the opening. Therefore, to change the rotating direction of the door in the installation place of the storage, there has been a problem that the door has to be attached using a separately manufactured bracket.
Therefore, the components of the hinge device have low versatility, so that the components corresponding to the respective rotating directions need to be produced. This raises production cost, and it is difficult to change the door rotating direction. This raises a problem that use configuration is limited.